Its a unnamed fic.
by Evil-Bulma-2
Summary: A B/V "what if" ... just read it... please....


Name less fic.....  
  
Author's notes:   
Well this is my second fic.(Im still working on my first one... but I got an idea so...) Its a Bulma and Vegeta (of corse) "WHAT IF" the time line is pretty messed up, but that's ok cause its MY fic. and so what I say goes... lol... Anyway, this story takes place way back when Vegeta first came to earth with Nappa, but Vegeta beats Goku and kills all of his family along with most of the earths population... Oh and its not rated R for nothen (bad words... ohhhhh nooooo!!! with a SLIGHT lemon sent ^.~) Well I've babbled long enough.   
  
Disclaimer:  
Im not getting paid... don't sue... blah blah blah.......  
  
  
  
"1:43 am" Bulma sighed. It had been another long day of trying to please that so called prince. Bulma yawned and walked out of her lab.  
"If I have to make 1 more of those damn robots for that poor excuse for a prince I well scream!" Bulma held her breath, and scanned the room nervously. "If he heard me say that I would be toast" Bulma sighed in relief after finding no one around and slowly tip toed to her room hoping he wouldn't hear her. He had a tendency to sneak around and spy on her from the shadows. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why he was always watching her every move... when he wasn't training that is.   
Bulma carefully slipped inside her room closing the door behind her. She could already feel the tears start to well up in her eyes again as her mind trailed off to past events, as she sat on the edge of her bad and began to undress for the night.  
"Poor Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and all the rest of the Z-senchi... there all gone... Im all alone with that beast." Bulma thought to herself as she slipped on her silk night dress and crawled into bed, putting her head into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning came as every other...  
"GET UP" a mighty voice boomed from her door way.  
Bulma jumped up from her restless sleep, nearly getting a head rush and glanced at her clock. "5:30 am" it seems like he wakes me earlier and earlier every morning... doesn't he know I need my beauty sleep?? She thought  
"IM OUT OF TRAINING ROBOTS AND I WANT MY BREAKFAST... NOW GET TO WORK WOMAN." Vegeta yelled in his usual raspy voice, and left slaming the door behind him.  
Bulma quickly got a shower, got dressed and rushed downstairs to where she knew he would be waiting for her.  
"Im getting pretty damn sick and tired of this shit! This has been going on to long... he has to be stopped... someone must take a stand" she was after spending many sleepless nights weighing out the pro's and con's and decided today would be the day she would stand up to his- royal-pain-in-the-ass, and most likely also be the day of her death... but hey at least she well be with her friends again.  
"Well if im going to do this and die, I might as well go all out and really let him have it"Bulma thought as she entered the kitchen.  
Vegeta stood by the table with his arms crossed over his chest, his tail wraped around his waist, and his eyebrows knitted together in its usual scowl.   
" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WOMAN?! AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY UP AND START COOKING!"  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked up at Vegeta...  
"Well its now or never" she thought... "NO Vegeta... make your own damn food, you have to hands!" She blurted out and squinted her eyes waiting for his reaction.  
"LISTEN BITCH, YOU WELL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! AND YOU ARE NOT TO ADDRESS THE SAIYAN PRINCE SO INFORMALLY! He snapped back.  
"How dare that little whore talk to ME with such disrespect?" he thought.  
"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID BASTERED, IM TIRED OF YOU ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE IM YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE AND IM NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE..." Bulma screamed back at him, pausing for a short breath... "so just kill me... because Im NOT going to bow to your commands any longer. Oh and my name is BULMA... but to you... MISS. BRIEFS!!!" wow that last line is really going to cost me she thought as she looked up at Vegeta waiting for his response.   
Vegeta smirked... "Fine I well let you have your way... just this once."  
Bulma shuttered at his last words... she knew what he meant by that...   
"So this is it... this is how it all ends for me" she thought  
Vegeta then started to walk towards a now petrified Bulma. He could smell her fear for him with his acute saiyan senses... it was like a sixth sense to him and he liked it.  
Bulma slowly started to back away from the figure approaching her until her quickly phased in front and pushed her back against the wall. He then put one of his mighty hands on her shoulder to hold her still (like he needed to ^.^;;) and looked her up and down... she was shaking... so much fear in those big blue eyes. He had to admit she was beautiful.  
Bulma felt a tear roll down her cheek as she seen his other hand begin to glow a light blue. As Vegeta raised his hand to her face... she could feel his emence power as more tears began to fall lightly on her rosy cheeks. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for it all to end, but quickly opened them when she realized that he had placed his hand to the side and was leaning against his fist on the wall across from her head. He then pressed himself against her fragile body and said in almost a whisper...  
"No I wont kill you... your far to useful to me right now, and I think I well have some fun with you first."  
Bulma could feel his hot breath on her face as he looked down at her still wearing his trad mark smirk.  
"W.what do you mean?" Bulma gasped, almost afraid of the answer.  
Vegeta just laughed ignoring her question and picked her up over and walked upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
End chapter 1.........  
If anyone has any idea of what I should call this fic. Please let me no. I think every story should have a name... I just can't think of one ^.^;;;  
  
  
  



End file.
